Scaredy Munk
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Theo doesn't like scary movies. Not a big surprise. So Eleanor decides to comfort him the best way she can... Who says happy endings don't come after the end credits? CGI version
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer night, an hour or two after dark, and everything was calm in the Seville home. Dave was fast asleep in his room, and the chipmunks were all in the living room watching a movie.

Except for Theodore, who had hidden himself behind a pillow. Unfortunately for him, it was a scary movie. He clamped his paws tightly over his ears to block out as much sound as he could, though he could still hear it a little. His whole body was shivering, from the tips of his ears to the very end of his tail.

He didn't like being so easily scared, but he couldn't help it. His courage had its ups and downs, and now was definitely a down moment for him. Theodore squirmed uncomfortably. Everybody was probably watching him hide instead of watching the movie, which of course only increased his nervousness. Even, dare he say, Eleanor could have been.

Eleanor always was so kind to him. Ever since they met at school, he'd found a great friend in her. So much that he had developed quite the crush on her. The two of them did pretty much everything together since then, even a few things they decided to keep secret, and after a while, Theodore was sure she felt the same as he did.

This is why he didn't want her seeing him like this. Taking a moment to calm down, Theodore emerged from under the pillow and scampered off towards their shared bedroom, hoping that no one had noticed.

* * *

Theodore was lying in his bed, nestled in the green blankets with just his head out. The tv was turned to a cartoon channel, offering some light to the otherwise dark room. He sighed to himself and fiddled with his tail. These kinds of shows always made him feel better.

A while passed before the door opened, then shut, followed by the sound of pawsteps against the floor. Theodore jumped a little as Eleanor hopped onto his bed. She had that same attractive, kindhearted smile on her face as she scooted closer to him, letting out a quiet sigh as she leaned on him, their cheeks squishing together a little.

"Hey." She said.

"H-Hi Eleanor." Theodore responded.

He could feel his cheeks begin burning with a blush and tried ignoring it. "Is the movie over?" he asked, slipping from under the blanket. Eleanor shook her head. "Nah, it just got pretty cheesy." She said, taking hold of his paw. Theodore's ears drooped. "Oh…"

Eleanor looked him in the eyes, moving so that they were side by side. "Did it scare you?" she asked, tightening her hold some.

Theodore was quiet for a moment, then answered with a quiet "Yeah.". He curled his tail in annoyance. "I don't like being such a scaredy-cat sometimes, you know? Even after everything that happened on that island…" He sniffed and wiped his nose. "It… It's just… I can't help getting scared." He confessed.

"Hey. It's alright." Eleanor said, holding his paw. "Everyone gets scared every now and then." She stroked the back of his paw soothingly and wrapped her tail around his. "Besides…" she stopped to plant a soft kiss on his cheek, making him tense up almost immediately. "I think it's kinda cute." She whispered in his ear, giggling to herself as he wriggled in place.

Theodore tried his best to keep his blush hidden, turning his head away. "Y-You really think so?" he asked.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Eleanor replied. He shook his head, his blush going down a little as his gaze returned to her. "No, you haven't." he said. "And I've never lied to you."

This made the two of them smile. Theodore wrapped his arms around Eleanor and pulled her into a soft hug, rubbing his cheek on hers. "I don't feel very scared when I'm with you…" he said. "But… maybe just a little scared." He continued sheepishly.

Eleanor pulled out of the hug and looked him in the eyes. "I can help with that." She said with a sly smile.

Theodore gulped.

"You remember what happened a few months ago?" she asked, trailing a paw down to Theodore's belly.

"U-Uhh… I think so…" he replied, blushing again as Eleanor began to move her paw around in slow circles on his belly. "Wait… You don't mean…?" he squeaked. Eleanor pressed her nose to his. "You know exactly what I mean, Teddy~"

Theodore's blush nearly showed through his fur now. "B-But what if someone sees us?" he asked. "What if they don't?" Eleanor replied.

Before Theodore could say anything else, she kissed his lips, making him go quiet as they laid back into the soft, inviting sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

Theodore squeaked as he fell to the sheets, returning the kiss. His eyes went wide for a moment before fluttering closed. His paws wrapped around Eleanor's waist and caressed her soft butt, pulling her body even closer. Their kiss lasted for a minute or two longer before Eleanor broke away and started kissing a trail down Theo's body. Each one made Theodore squirm a little, save for the last kiss, which instead made him gasp in surprise and blush, peeking down between his legs.

Sure enough, Eleanor was kissing his crotch, her focus on his sheath and his balls. Every time she kissed, his sheath pulsed a little against her lips in return. Before long, his cock had began exposing itself to her, causing a light blush to spread beneath her fur. Eleanor, even though she had seen it before, couldn't help be a little dazed from the sight. Her trance broke when Theodore wiggled his hips, prodding her cheeks with his length.

"Oh! S-Sorry..." she said, getting on all fours. She took his growing shaft in her paw and started rubbing it near the base, occupying her mouth with his tip, switching between kissing, licking, and sucking on it, just how he liked. Theodore moaned out her name and bit his bottom lip softly, the sudden pleasure making his pre leak out. Eleanor licked up the first few drops of the slick, salty-sweet stuff, enjoying the taste before swallowing, only for more of it to come on out.

"E-Ellie?" Theodore groaned and scooted closer to her, "Can we skip the teasing this time? I'm already all stiff..." he said, blushing brightly under his fur as his cock throbbed, releasing a good amount of pre onto Eleanor's face. She wiped it from her cheek and licked her paw clean. "Sure we can, Theodore." she said with a grin. Eleanor easily took his length into her mouth. Theodore was pretty big for his size, plush his shaft was more on the thick side anyway. Nonetheless, she had little to no trouble with getting it all in her mouth, which of course made him moan louder and buck his hips.

Theodore tried his best to stay still, gripping the sheets with his feet in an attempt to stop himself from squirming, which only got harder to do when she started to suck on his sensitive organ. 'A-All of this... Just so I won't be scared?' he thought, blushing again. Sometimes Ellie's kindness even managed to surprise him.

Eleanor bobbed her head along his length slowly, trailing her tongue along his cock as she did so, making Theodore moan out her name weakly. She let out a light squeak as his pre squirted out onto her tongue. It had a rather sweet taste to it, as could be expected from Theodore. By now she had become familiar with the sweet flavor, and always wanted more of it.

She pulled back and licked at the tip with vigor, catching and swallowing every spurt of pre she could, moaning from the growing warmth in her belly. Eleanor would have kept going if Theodore hadn't squirmed away from her.

"I was about to... You know..." he panted, his cock throbbing from the lack of attention. Hearing this made Eleanor blush under her fur. "Then let's get to the best part~" she said, giving her hips a sultry wiggle. Theodore squeaked as he found himself pinned under Eleanor, his tail wagging slowly as she started to rub her crotch on his, causing them both to moan out.

Theodore's paws went to her rump again, squeezing her plump cheeks. His whole body shuddered with bliss from the squishy feeling, which only made him want to do it again and again. Eleanor's blush was nearly visible in her fur, her moans portraying her own pleasure. She adjusted herself so that his paws could go over more of her butt and started to lower herself onto his length, holding on to his shoulders tightly for support.

"Oh! G-Gosh, you're tight again!" Theodore moaned, his shaft pulsing against Eleanor's walls, urging out another moan from both of them. Eleanor got a good grip on his shoulders and started working herself up and down his shaft, their chubby bodies jiggling a little each time they met.

They moaned together, getting a little louder with each thrust. Theodore leaned his head and licked at one of Eleanor's tender teats, which spurred her to gasp and shiver, moaning his name in his ear when he started to suckle on it. "Ooh Theo... keep that up!" she begged, bouncing herself faster. Her walls quivered and clenched around Theodore's length, milking it for his sweet, slick precum. It didn't take long for Theo to start spurting his pre into her freely.

Eleanor moaned louder as one of Theodore's fingers went in her tailhole, making her hike up her tail for him. The added pleasure made her pussy grow wetter with her sweet smelling juice, most of which covered Theo's cock and spilled out. She whined in bliss and held his head to her chest as he suckled her teat harder, suddenly forcing another finger into her rump.

What felt like a blissful, pleasure filled forever passed before Theodore took control, rolling over so that he was on top. He gripped her waist tightly and continued their wild ride, holding her feet up as he pounded her harder. Eleanor could only moan and raise up her waist closer to his wildly bucking hips, begging him for a wilder ride.

Theodore obliged and held on to her thick thighs, aiming his thrusts for her sweet spots, which weren't hard to find by now, causing her to nearly scream each time, their bodies meeting with a lewd, wet sound that soon filled the air. He even started tugging her tail to keep her from squirming too much, which was tough enough on its own.

"I'm close, Theo!" she squealed, clenching her hole down tight. Theo squeaked and suddenly pulled out of her, panting hard. "N-Not yet..." he wiped the sweat from his forehead as he caught his breath. Eleanor pouted and reached between her legs, rubbing her soaked slit. "Why noooot?" she complained, looking him in the eyes. He didn't answer, but instead waited for his nearing climax to fade some.

"Sorry~" he replied, rolling her onto her side and lifting her leg. Eleanor stuck her tongue out cutely, waiting for him to start again. Theodore moved forward and shoved his cock back inside her warm tightness, this time not holding back an ounce of his strength as he started humping her as hard as he could, hugging her raised leg to his body tight. When she moaned at the top of her voice, even biting into the sheets to remain quiet, her walls squeezed down even more, tugging Theodore in deeper.

Ellie arched her back, digging her claws into Theo's bed, trying to hold back her orgasm desperately. Unfortunate for her, Theodore's tip kept poking against her cervix. It didn't help that he was grinding against that tender spot either. Despite her attempt, Eleanor ended up screaming into the sheets, a few tears of absolute pleasure running down her cheeks as lights danced before her eyes. She was pushed far over the edge, her walls giving one last strong clench as she released her cum, a long, low moan of total ecstasy escaping her lips as she did so, making a mess of Theo's crotch.

Not too long after, Theodore had reached his own climax, crying out Eleanor's name as he unloaded his hot cum inside her, spurting it all out in countless thick, sticky strands, some of it eventually gushing out of Eleanor, forming a little puddle on the sheets below.

The two of them were left breathless. Ellie got on her back in order to see Theodore's tired, pleasured face, and leaned forward into a tender, warm kiss, their tongues gently pushing against each other. A lovely way to enjoy their intense, shared afterglow. Eleanor bulled back first, licking away the sliver of spit that connected their lower lips. She wrapped her arms around Theodore and pulled him down, whispering softly in his ear.

"Are you still scared?" she asked as her tail curled around his. When Theodore shook his head and pressed his nose to the crook of her neck, she sighed peacefully, giving his ear a playful little love bite. "We'll do it again soon... Just in case you get scared again." she promised, adding a slight teasing tone in her voice as she kissed the bite mark. It didn't matter if he would be scared or not any time soon. Even if he felt courageous, they both knew that he would be. Even if it was just a little twinge of fright...

He would be her scaredy munk. And she would definitely be ready to comfort him.

_***~End~***_


End file.
